Collide
by Sweet Candy Rain
Summary: Arthur Kirkland enjoyed the life of being a Pirate, even though everything was repetitive, he loved it. He just never thought a mere human could twist his immortal lifestyle like so. England x OC  Isabel


Collide

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland enjoyed the life of being a Pirate, even though everything was repetitive, he loved it. He just never thought a mere human could twist his immortal lifestyle like so. England x OC Isabel<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Collide

**Chapter: **PROLOGUE

**Characters:** England and WORLD

**Pairing:** Arthur (England) x OC Isabel - one sided Francis

**Rating:** M – (rating would change depending on the chapter)

**Warning:** Swearing (warnings would change depending on the chapter)

**Summary:**

Immortality was one thing many people dreamed to have. Philosophers around the globe continue to search and concoct what was unattainable. To Arthur Kirkland, Immortality came in being a persona of a nation. Leaving his responsibilities behind in trade of a life as a pirate, not fearing the end of his days and that he could continue to live the way he wanted, he was happy and content with how things were. When one day, fate would have it, he met a young woman named Isabel, exiled from his land and damned as a witch. He never thought his life as a pirate would have such a twist.

And so... this is the story of how a human and a nation's fate collide.

**_NOTE:_**I can't make them talk like they do back in the days. There's this amazing author who made a fanfic of Austria and Piri... I forgot her name -_- but if you read this oh so amazing fabulous author... I LOVE YOU! And I adore your fic! :D

* * *

><p>"There is no difference between a self-righteous man<br>and a man he condemns with his own hands."  
><strong>~ Rain<strong>

* * *

><p>A slightly muscular yet lean figure tossed and turned in his bed. His blonde hair draped over his face, sweat enabling the locks to stick onto his skin.<p>

"There it is again..." he told himself.

He sat upright, his blanket pooled down his naked waist. He placed a hand on his forehead, checking if he had a temperature. Finding none, he slowly slid it down his face, exhausted.

"So I do not have a fever... am I hallucinating then?"

Arthur shook his head, his blonde locks flicking small beads of sweat as he did, as he tried to shake away the thoughts that he was going insane. After all, normally humans who were ever lucky enough to be in his age would probably go mad or think their age is catching up to them. No, he was different... so it worried him a bit.

He stood up, grabbing his clothes and went off to the deck. He was greeted by a refreshing breeze and couldn't help but welcome it with closed eyes and a savouring smile on his lips.

Walking to the left side of the moving ship, he laid his arms on the railing with his hands suspended. He looked down at the ocean, admiring the full moon's reflection on the small waves. The stars were twinkling bright, and he could slowly feel himself relaxing.

Taking a deep breath, he savoured the feeling of the cool ocean breeze blowing. His sweaty damp hair was dry now, and he felt refreshed.

Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open in disbelief. He could hear it!

"Who's there?" he called out, drawing out his sword with his right hand and his pistol in the other.

He could see a small speck of light, bouncing on the water with something akin to glowing dust following its trail. The small orb of light reminded him of a meteor... and it also reminded him of his favourite feisty fairy.

"Tinkerbell?" As soon as the name left his lips, the orb flew right towards his chest.

He was right. Looking down at the orb, he could see a miniature Elven like creature tugging on his loose cotton puffy long sleeved shirt. As she tugged, he could hear the distinct sound of small ringing bells.

"What's wrong?"

The fairy only continued to tug his shirt as she pointed in a particular direction, her small face etched with worry and urgency.

"What is it Tink?"

The fairy could have been mistaken to play charades. She acted out different things, and she knew this was the only way for them to communicate as she was not familiar with the human tongue, nor her small voice could even be heard.

Before Arthur could say anything, he heard the mysterious sound again. Ignoring Tinkerbell for a moment, he turned back to the railing and looked below the waters. An exhausted Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder, looking down at the now glowing and bubbling water, his sword in hand and pistol aiming steadily. An exhausted Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder, looking down at the now glowing and bubbling water.

The mysterious sound that haunted Arthur's nights for the past few days turned into a beautiful yet sad melody. Out from the water, a mermaid gracefully emerged. Her green fish tail could be seen despite the darkness of the moon, her tail glowing as she continued to sing.

"Of course... how can I forget? It's the siren's melody!" Arthur mentally smacked himself whilst he sheathed his sword and holstered his pistol.

Tinkerbell grabbed Arthur's attention back to the mermaid by tugging his ear. The mermaid's long red hair flowed with the waves.

"Good evening." Arthur greeted the mermaid who only bowed in respect; a smile not apparent on her lips.

The nation could already tell that something was up. "Was it you who I kept hearing for the past few nights?"

She nodded slowly, almost solemnly. "Yes... and I wasn't trying to seduce you off your ship, Captain."

"Oh? Then pray tell what your intentions were in successfully inducing me in a state of severe insomnia." He light heartedly joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't seem to work as the mermaid only frowned all the more. Arthur looked slightly nervous, his exterior poised in seriousness.

Come to think of it, Tinkerbell seemed to be trying to tell him something, but with the language barrier up in full force, he couldn't comprehend what the fairy was trying to say. To a normal man, he would think that Arthur has gone bonkers; talking to himself or his hallucinations.

This gift he had, he knew that it also came with a negative bound to it.

He understood why mystical creatures have gone into hiding, after all back when they were visible to every human being back in the ages they were: caught, tortured, harvested from, and killed, they all had decided to stay in hiding for everyone's safety and for the safety of the big secrets of the world.

People like Arthur were the only ones who could see them, and they were glad that he took it upon himself to defend and help these creatures whenever he could. Looking at Tinkerbell's and the mermaid's faces, he saw tears rolling down. He realised now, something was terribly wrong.

"Sir Arthur..." She called out. "We need your help."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few days later... Somewhere in BRITAIN in the 1400's<em>**

* * *

><p>A cool breeze...<p>

Her skin felt refreshed at the touch. She remembered the way her parents' hands felt on her hands...

Rustling leaves...

Her ears perked up at the sound. The memory of her jumping on a bay of leaves her father recently cleaned up in the backyard.

Scent of Jasmine...

The scent that continued to linger in the air despite all the wind that could have blown or weaken the aromatic concoction in her skin.

_"Good job Isabel! Continue to focus!"_

"WITCH!"

_"You look so beautiful, my darling. Like a Princess."_

"WHORE!"

_"We are truly blessed to have such a loving daughter."_

"DEVIL CHILD!"

_"What's that sound?"_

Roars of hatred from the crowd deafened her ears.

_"HIDE ISABEL!"_

Someone tied a cloth around her mouth, gagging her. Her eyes were emotionless.

_"Kill them all!"_

She looked up, countless people with torches and pitchforks surround her. It was as if they were daring her to move just so they could strike their weapons at her.

She didn't have the energy, after being beaten up, starved, and emotionally drained she just wanted it all to end. She could still remember the chants of the very same crowd that damned her parents.

_"BURN THEM!"_

"BURN HER!"

_"BURN!"_

"BURN!"

* * *

><p>A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled the first smile she wore since her parent's deaths. She wasn't crying because she was going to be killed, she was crying in joy knowing that she would be reunited with her parents soon. She couldn't wait for Death to come. She was welcoming it with open arms.<p>

She was dragged roughly by the hair. A small yelp went unheard as the crowd chanted her death. She was tied to a cross, firewood surrounded her legs. The crowd dragged her all the way to the harbour, wanting to burn and drown her soon to be charred body in the depths and darkness of the ocean where they believed that her soul will too drown in an endless ocean of fiery pit.

Isabel wondered if she would be able to feel the pain. She felt nothing for years then maybe she wouldn't feel anything when she burns.

She looked to the side, she could see her fairy friends crying, sobbing. Unicorns, elves, all her mystical friends hung their head in pain as they could only helplessly watch their caretaker be damned and burned by her fellow men.

She could hear the mermaids in the ocean, some were sobbing. The others were singing her a song of farewell almost as if comforting her in the face of death. She could still hear the strained sobs in their voices. It was soothing her too and she could feel her body relax just a tad bit more.

"Before you are burned to damnation, wench, is there anything that you want to say at the face of death?" the head of the town said in disgust, almost as if he was only forced by his tradition to ask before he sent someone to their death.

A lone tear escaped her eye, and she could only smile at the now setting sun.

"I welcome thee with open arms."

The mayor's eyes widened slightly, not believing his ears. As swift as the shock came, it just as swiftly fled from his face.

"With the power vested in me by Her Royal Highness the Queen, I charge you, Isabel Jones with practise of Witchcraft."

At this the crowd booed.

"And in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, I sentence you to death by fire. May your unholy acts be cleansed by this fire, and your name be forever forgotten in histo-"

A strong gust of wind blew through the crowds.

The mayor looked up into the sky, and could see dark clouds approaching them in unbelievable speed. He saw lightning and could hear a crack of thunder.

"Clouds don't move that fast..." a random citizen pointed out.

"It must be God's punishment! He is going to damn this witch Himself!"

The crowd cheered.

Before they knew it, lightning struck the pier. A fire slowly started crawling in the harbour. The people panicked and fled, dropping their pitchforks and torches, which only made the fire worse. Before the mayor could leave, he smugly grinned at Isabel and whispered in her ears.

"You can pray all you want witch, but this storm only goes to show that our God would like to smite you Himself. You should be honoured."

Before he could walk away, he saw the woman turn to him. The first time he truly saw the menacing look within her eyes. It scared him to bits. "May God have mercy on your soul, for you have damned many of His creations... many of His innocent people. You think you're doing God's work? You think God wanted you to condemn many lives in His name? Only He can judge... so to me, you're the one that needs to be praying right now."

The mayor was speechless, shocked by her words. She knew it struck him hard; knowing that he was a man of faith. The man slowly walked away from the witch, then proceeded to run away from the engulfing flames.

Isabel looked up, and she could smell the hint of salty rain about to come. Fire spread around her, and she could feel the temperature rising below her feet. She was going to die and she knew it.

"Mother... Father... I will finally be able to see you again. Wait for me... just a little longer."

She didn't know where she was going to go. It was true that she practised magic, but she didn't call it black magic. Instead, she knew it was a way of communicating with the spirits of this world. It was one of the reasons why these creatures trust her. She may have the ability to see them, but she also knew they chose to show themselves to her. She smiled once again, knowing that even though her life was a living hell, her mystical friends never abandoned her and stayed loyal to her, like a family.

She could see the fire roaring higher and higher. She truly was going to burn to death. In exhaustion and lack of air, she could feel herself losing consciousness. But before she did, she could feel herself being swept away. Almost as if she was being cradled in the wind. She could hear words spoken to her but the voice just didn't register. The only thing she knew was that it was gentle.

"You're not cursed... you're only gifted..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's end note:<em>**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that 's my very first fanfic of Hetalia! :D

I hope you guys liked it so far. Please leave a review!

**FANFICTION/Lunaescence:** Hey everyone! This is a note for those people reading this in fanfiction and lunaescence. Please leave a review! I'd love to read it! ^_^

**Livejournal:** Hopefully this format is ok to you guys! ^_^


End file.
